Pai is My Immortal
by mewmewkianametamorphosis
Summary: One-shot song story. Pai has been gone for two years, home on his own planet. But Lettuce can't take the separation anymore. There is a chance to see him again. But is Lettuce willing to take it? My Immortal by Evanescence.


MMKM: Holo. This is Mewmewkianametamorphosis! Welcome to my 3rd (actually 4th) fanfic. This is a song fanfic about Lettuce Midorikawa and Pai Ikisatashi from Tokyo Mew Mew. And I'm REALLY sorry, but I had to change the lyrics a bit too.

Kisshu: For those of you who have already read MMKM's song fanfic about me, thank you for returning for another. Even though it is not about me.

MMKM: Aw, cheer up Kisshu. Since you are my favorite Ikisatashi brother, it's more than likely that I am going to make another one about you.

Kisshu: YAAAAAAAAY!

Pai: A fanfic about me. Another one?

MMKM: Yes, well... This is a song fanfic. This is not assosiated with my other "Pai&Lettuce" story. But please be sure to check out "Lettuce Pie" and "Can You Hear Heaven Cry?"

Lettuce: Let us begin, shall we?

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!

Lettuce: What? What did I say?

MMKM: *Cough* *Splutter* **m-mewmewkianametamorphosis does not, under any circumstances own Tokyo Mew Mew or My Immortal. They belong my idols, Ikumi Mia and Evanescence. **One with the story.

My... Immortal...

_ Pai..._ I sigh as I look out of my bedroom window, and into the heavy rain. I think back to when I used to battle a group of aliens who would regularly terrorize the city of Tokyo, Japan. I still fight off other evil forces, but I would never forget the memory of the enemies who saved our lives. It had been two years since they left. Since... he...

I shake my head. _He is never coming back. _I tell myself. _What reason would he have, anyway?_ But I couldn't take the pain anymore. I never told the others, but... I had fallen... for the eldest... Pai. And now that he was gone, I felt that I really wished that I would have told him how I felt. There was something that I could do, though. Ryou had mentioned, last year, that he developed a device for teleporting to different planets. As a "unimportant" sidenote, he had the coordinates for Kisshu's planet. At the moment he told us, Pudding-chan, Ichigo-san, and I all laughed nervously. I would go and find him right now, but what would the others think? I was afraid of what they would say if I decided to leave to find Pai. I didn't want to sit still at this moment. But what is there to do during a storm such as this?

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Surpressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I'd wish that you would just leave_

_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

I burried my eyes into my hands. What was wrong with me? It must be because I am 18 and my... teenage feelings must still be out of whack. I chuckle thinking that that must be the reason. But that didn't stop my pain. There was a terrible ache in my chest that felt like I was being ripped open. But it must have only been a small crush... Then it hit me. This can't just be because of my hormones. This is true, physical pain. _But why? I don't understand why it hurts so much. This pain... it's like there is real fire in my chest!_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

I thought back... to that day. I feel like I have to tell myself that it wasn't an act of jealousy, but I used to cheat and believe it was. _When the Mew Mews and I were at the beach, Ryou was left to die and the only thing that was in my way was Pai. At the time, I was deeply in love with Ryou and asked if Pai would move aside. Pai seemed deeply upset and said "If I said I wouldn't, would you kill me?". He only wanted me to stay away from Ryou because Ryou had the Mew Aqua. But did he know that Ryou had it in his possesion? _I splutter. _But of course he did! What other reason would he have to stop me from saving Ryou's life? He wasn't jealous, obviously. Why am I even pondering this?!_ _Oh, what am I thinking?! Baka, you are smarter than this!_ I began to choke and sob as painful tears washed away my vision. I slumped from my chair to the floor and wepped.

_As I cry I don't wipe away my tears_

_I could scream but I'm trying to face my own fears_

_I vainly waited for all of these years_

_Cause you still have..._

_All of me..._

I slowly get back up, shivering and shaking. I am aware of a knocking at my door, so I open it to find my mother. She tells me that everything was going to be alright, even though she had no idea about what was going on. She kissed my head and said I needed sleep. She closed the door and I was left standing there. I shook out my thoughts, and decided that there were two things that I was truly possitive about. First, I was truly, deeply in love with Pai Ikisatashi. And second..., I was going to find my intelligent love, with his deep gaze and strong features. I grabbed my coat and climbed out of my window with rain pouring down on my hair. I tugged on my hood and began to run. I kept picturing his face as I tripped and fell, many times.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resignating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face, it haunts my once pleasent dreams_

_Your voice had chased away all the sanity in me_

My feet pounded against the wet concrete. I continue to stumble as I make my way to Cafe Mew Mew, my current work building. All I can think about is reaching my destination. I then remembered the day when I was running away from Pai, with a dud of a Mew Aqua in my hand. _I remembered being triumphant in catching it, as Ichigo-san had tossed it to me, when suddenly a great force had slammed into my left blind side. For a frighteningly slow second, I... felt him. He was close to me. For just a moment, I shared his warmth, I felt his brush of hair on my cheek, I felt my heart stop... for just a moment_.Just the memory of the day, made me stop in my tracks, and fall to my knees. The wound was burning at the edges. I wan't sure if I was able to make it to the cafe. It was right in front of me, but I felt really hurt. Didn't Pai feel what I felt that day? When we made contact? Why did he leave?! I mash my lips together, trying not to scream.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just to real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Suddenly, I find myself opening the doors of Cafe Mew Mew... Then I suddenly regret it. I had forgotten that we were working today. Before any of my fellow waitresses can address me, I run. Mint screams at me to wait. Zakuro yells for me to stop. Ryou cries out for me. Everything is suddenly in slow motion. I yell nonscence as I run down the stairs, to the lair. These were my words:

_As I cry I don't wipe away my tears_

_I would scream but I'm trying to face my own fears_

_I vainly waited for all of these years_

_But you still have all of me, Pai!_

_Pai!_

"PAI!"

SLAM

I hit something hard. I stop, because I feel something... Something familiar.

"You're hurt." I gasp as I hear his voice. His... voice. I slowly tilt my head up and trail my eyes across the person's face. Smooth, pointed chin. Small, lovely lips. Perfectly pointed nose. And, at long, long last... His deep purple eyes.

"P-Pai?"

"Lettuce... Did I stay away for too long?" I suck in a breath and sob into his shirt. I cried and cried. He put one of his hands on my back and the other, below my chin. He tilted my head back so that he was looking into my eyes with his own. I stopped sobbing and lost myself to his eyes. The color.

"Lettuce... I'm so sorry." At that, he leaned down and filled the horrible gap between us, and the gap in my heart. Suddenly, I heard Pudding yell "Pai na no da!" and she hugged us both. I broke away and looked at her bright eyes and smiling face. Even at thirteen she was as childish as ever. Then I felt Ichigo at our other side, sobbing. Then Mint, then Zakuro. I looked at Pai, and only found him smiling in a sad way. I looked behind him and found Ryou's contraption. The portal was open and glowing.

"Is that how you got here?" I asked him. He nodded and kissed my forehead, obviously forgetting that the others were still there. "I couldn't stay away anymore. I felt like a terrible hole was in my chest, and ripped wider, and wider, everytime I thought about your face. I created a machine that could take me back to Earth, but I was too stuborn to come back on Kish and Tart's watch. I finally gave up to my pain and ran back to my lab. I even forgot that I could teleport. Haha. Anyway, I ran into Kisshu and Taruto on the way, and they agreed to acompany me."

"Wait," said Ichigo and Pudding. "Kisshu and Taruto are coming" ("Na no da?" Said Pudding). I heard a ripple behind Pai and turned to the portal. I watched as a sixteen-year-old Kisshu, walked out of the portal with a human looking leather jacket, a pair of dark jeans, and a happy look on his face (MMKM drooling dreamily, for SHE LOVES KISSHU). And then something I didn't expect, happened. Ichigo screamed and, with tears in her eyes, ran to Kish and jumped into his arms, yelling "Kisshu!" They fell to the floor, as Kisshu looked up with a surprised look on his face. "K-Konecko?" Ichigo said nothing, for she wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him so pationetely, all the while, with Kisshu's eyes as big a pocket-watches. Ichigo giggled and said, "Looks like you go your wish. I broke up with Aoyama-kun two years ago! I've been waiting for you ever since!" She giggled. "I didn't realize that... I love you!"

Kisshu's shocked face suddenly turned to absolute delight. "Don't joke with me, Konecko-chan. This is serious to me." Ichigo giggled again and shouted out, "KISSHU, I AM YOURS!" Kisshu started tearing up and kissed Ichigo again. "I have been waiting to hear that for years."

Just then, another ripple appeared from the portal, and a forteen-year-old Taruto walk out of the portal with a gray sweater on, and a pair of blue jeans (MMKM drooling dreamily, for Taruto is now the same age as her).

"TARUTO NA NO DA!"

"Aw, crap..."

BAM!

Pudding was clutching onto Taruto shouting and yelling happy remarks, rubbing her face on his cheek, all while Taruto stood there blushing a red that put Ichigo's hair to shame. It was a great reunion. One that Lettuce knew that she would never forget. Holding onto Pai's waist, she closed her eyes and knew that she, Ichigo, and Pudding would be happy forever.

_You'll still have..._

_All of me..._

MMKM: WHEW! That was fun to write!

Kisshu: I am happy!

Ichigo: *Whispers* Me too...

Kisshu: REALLY?! YAAY! *Tackles Ichigo*

Ichigo: WHAA?! How did you hear me?!

Kisshu: Ears, duh.

MMKM: Oh ya, huh? Well, it's time to go. Bye!


End file.
